Switched My Story
by Hamster Fan
Summary: [Complete] Slade has a new weapon. He used it to switch all of the Titans powers and abilities with each other. Now the Titans must stop Slade from taking over when they can barely control their new powers. Some RobxStar. New Info on the Teen Titans Movie
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first Fan Fiction story so I hope like it. Please read and review but no flames.** **Okay here it is my first story.**

**Switched - My Story**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day at the Titans Tower. It was about the middle of the day and everyone was in a good mood. There hasn't been any crime in the city for days, so the Titans have had a few normal days in a row. Everyone was in the living room. Raven was sitting at the table reading a book, Robin and Starfire were watching a movie, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over what was for lunch.

"Come on Cyborg ever think that maybe not everyone wants hamburgers?" Beast Boy winned.

"Ever think that if we make tofu dogs you will be the only one who eats them and the rest of us will starve?" Cyborg argued back.

Raven looked up from her book. "Will you two stop arguing, it solves nothing and it never does," she said.

"Fine, how about we order pizzia so we can all eat without any tofu/meat problems," Cyborg said finally.

"Sounds good to me as long as mine has no meat," Beast Boy said.

Robin and Starfire were not listening to the conversation. Cyborg and Beast Boy argued so much that they learned to ignore it. They were watching a romance movie and a boy and girl in the movie were about to kiss. Robin began to feel nevous sitting so close to Starfire when this part of the movie was going on. When the boy and girl in the movie kissed Starfire's hand moved over and took Robin's hand. Robin instantly blushed and started sweat. He looked over at Starfire. She was still watching the movie and smiling. When she felt him looking at her she looked at him and smiled more. "Hello Robin are you enjoying this movie?" she asked.

"Uhh, yea it's a good movie," he answered not even thinking about the movie.

When the boy and girl in the movie kissed again Starfire asked."Please, they are kissing because they like each other?"

"Actually it's more like they _love_ each other Starfire", Robin answered.

"Oh... may I kiss _you_ then," she asked hopefully.

Robin at first didn't realize what she had said. He then realized and got very neavous. After a few seconds he turned to her and began to lean towards her to kiss her. Starfire did the same looking eager and really happy. When their lips were about an inch away from each other Beast Boy suddenly popped up from behind the couch looking at them. Robin and Starfire let out a little scream and fell off the sofa when they saw him. "What is it Beast Boy," Robin said sounding annoyed. It was the first time he was going to kiss Starfire and Beast Boy had to interrupt.

"I wanted to ask if it was cool with you guys if we order pizza for lunch," Beast Boy said.

Robin and Starfire both said yes and Beast Boy walked away. They then got back on the sofa, but before they could do anything the tower's alarm went off. Starfire jumped and Robin went over and looked at their giant TV screen which changed to a map of the city. The "S" symbol for Slade was blinking on one part of the map. "Slade", Robin said glaring.

"Titans go!" he shouted and they all ran out of the room.

**Well that was the first chapter I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 I hope you like it. Sorry the first chapter was so short, this one is longer though.**

**Chapter 2**

The coordinates back at the tower showed that Slade was causing trouble at an old warehouse downtown. Cyborg was driving them all there in the T-car. While on the way there Robin only had half his mind on Slade. This was strange because he usually had all his mind on Slade when they were on their way to battle him. He was partly thinking about Starfire and how they almost kissed. He hoped that he would be able to kiss her someday, but more privately so they wouldn't be disturbed. He looked over at Starfire and saw her smiling and gazing off into space. She looked like she was having similar thoughts as he was having.

When they got to the old warehouse Robin's mind quickly went back to Slade. They got out of the car and looked around. There was no Slade and no Slade robots around. They went to the door of the warehouse and got into a fighting position when Robin quickly opened the door. Nouthing came though the door.

"Maybe they're taking a coffee break," Beast Boy suggested.

"I know Slade is in there, let's go in," Robin said ignoring Beast Boy's joke.

The Titans cautiously went inside the warehouse. Inside was a huge empty room. Nouthing was in there but a few empty crates. It was completely dark so Cyborg turned on the light on his shoulder and Starfire lit up her hands with starbolts to create light. They walked around the room for a few minutes before Slade's robots came out. The room had suddenly lit up. There were about a hundred of them and were all running towards the Titans. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

The Titans immediately attacked hearing Robin and started attacking every robot they got close to. The robots fought well but the Titans fought even better. Whitin about five minutes they had beat all the robots. Once all of them were beaten another hundred came out and attacked. Meanwhile Slade was watching the fight through a security camera. "That's right Titans enjoy having your powers while you still have them", he said.

Robin threw some electric disks destroying five robots at once. He backed up against the wall and noticed the security connected to the wall. Knowing that the camera ment that Slade was watching them he punched the camera destroying it. This camera is the key to me finding Slade, Robin thought to himself. While he was standing there robots tried to attack him from behind. Before they could reach him however Starfire blew up the robots with her starbolts. Robin took out a bomb from his belt and blasted a hole in the wall near the camera. When he reached in his belt to get the bomb Robin's communicator fell out of his belt without him noticing and hit the ground. Robin climbed though the hole he made in the wall following the wire that was connected to the camera. He hoped that it would lead him to Slade.

A few minutes later the other Titans finished destoying the robots. They meet each other in the middle of the room. "We are victorious?" Starfire asked.

"I think so, looks like Slade had a short supply of robots this time", Cyborg replied.

"Where is Robin?", Starfire asked suddenly.

Hearing this, all the Titans looked around for their missing leader.

"I don't know, who saw him last?" Beast Boy asked.

"I remember seeing him near a wall looking at something. I then had to return to kicking the butt because more robots attacked me", Starfire answered.

"Robin's locator signal says he is in this room", Cyborg said looking at the computer screen on his arm.

The Titans followed Cyborg as he started to walk to where Robin's locator signal was. When they got there they found Robin's communicator on the ground where he dropped it and Robin was nowhere around. "Oh no, Robin!", Starfire said sounding worried.

"We're just going to have to search everywhere", Cyborg said.

"I bet he went though there", Raven said pointing at the hole in the wall nearby.

"Don't worry Star we'll find him, we always have.", Beast Boy said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile Robin was still following the wire. After he had gone about twenty feet though the hole in the wall he had gone down some concrete stairs. He was now walking though a dimly lit hallway underground.The hallway was made of nouthing but concrete. He was walking though this hallway for a while and was getting really impatient. He was very alert however, knowing how many tricks Slade has always had. He came to a turn in the hallway where there was two ways to go. Robin made a guess and turned left. After walking for another minute he came to a set of large double doors. Without bothering to try and open them he kicked hard at the doors and they flew open.. Robin walked in the room and saw multiple screen on the wall showing that there were many more security cameras. Robin looked around the room and saw no one. This room was more light up so it was easier to see. " Hello Robin", Slade said suddenly coming out of hiding and walking up behind Robin.

**Oooooo, suspensful isn't it? Please review, I want to know how I am doing with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Chapter 3**

"Slade", Robin said glaring.

They were a few feet from each other facing one another. They were staring at one another with nouthing but pure hatred. "I'm flattered Robin, you were so desperate to find me", Slade said in his usuall voice.

"To find you to stop you", Robin said.

"But Robin, do you even know what I am planning?" Slade replied.

Getting tired of talking to his enemy Robin charged at Slade and tried to punch him. Slade quickly jumped out of the way and jumped behind Robin. Slade punched him in the back knocking him to the ground.

Meanwhile the other Titans were still looking for Robin. Beast Boy had turned into a hound dog and was trying to pick up his scent. They had already gone down the concrete stairs and have been walking down the hallway for about two minutes. "What if Slade found him and is hurting him", Starfire said still sounding worried.

"Don't worry Star I'm sure we'll find him soon", Cyborg assured her.

Right after Cyborg said this Beast Boy turned back into human and said, "I've got his scent".

After he said this he turned back into a dog and kept sniffing the ground. Alsome timing BB, Cyborg thought to himself. They kept following Beast Boy hoping that they would find Robin soon.

Robin and Slade were still fighting hand to hand combat. Slade is a very good fighter, so Robin was having some difficulty fighting back. Slade grabbed Robin's cape and swung him around causing Robin to fly a few feet and hit the wall very hard. Robin slowly got up from lying on the ground. Before he could do anything however Slade took out what looked like a small laser gun and pointed it at Robin. Slade pushed a button on the side of the weapon and pulled the trigger. Out shot a beam of yellow electricity and electrocuted Robin. After a few seconds Slade let go of the trigger and the electricity stopped. Robin fell face down on the ground unconscious.

When the Titans came to the the part of the hallway that had two ways to go, they all turned to Beast Boy. "Which way?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned back to human and looked nervously at Cyborg. "Uhhh... I kind of lost the scent, so I don't know", Beast Boy answered .

"What!", the others Titans said at the same time.

"Let's go to the right, I'm sure he went that way", Beast Boy said pointing to the hallway on the right. (Robin had gone to the _left_).

The Titans believed Beast Boy and went down the right hallway. Slade was watching them with his security cameras. "Pity, they went the wrong way. Looks like this is going to take longer than I thought", Slade said seeing the Titans take the right hallway on the screen.

Robin was still on the ground unconscious. Slade didn't bother to tie him up or anything because Robin was out cold.

About a minute went by after the Titans decided to turn right and they were still walking down the hallway. Suddenly Raven stopped walking and closed her eyes. She got a vision in her head of Robin getting electrocuted and losing consciousness.When she saw inside her head him fall to the ground she quickly opened her eyes looking concrened. The other Titans were all looking at her. "What is it Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I just sensed Robin, we have been going the wrong way and Slade has hurt him", Raven said quickly.

Hearing this Beast Boy started to blush. He felt very embarassed that he had lead them the wrong way. Starfire gasped and quickly started to fly in the direction that they had come following Raven who had already started to fly back. Cyborg and Beast Boy were running fast trying to keep up with them.

When they got to they entrance of the room Slade and Robin were in, the double doors were closed. Starfire blasted the door open with her starbolts and they all ran inside. Starfire quickly looked around the room. When she saw Robin on the ground she yelled, "Robin!".

She quickly flew over to him and bent down not even bothering to worry about where Slade was. The other Titans walked over to him as well but were also looking for Slade. Slade was nowhere to be seen. Cyborg walked over and looked closer at Robin. "He'll be all right he's just been knocked out, he should wake up soon", Cyborg said.

Starfire looked very relieved when she heard this. She then turned him over on his back and gently shook him to try and wake. "Robin..., Robin, please wake up", she said.

After a few minutes he did a little grown and slowly opened his eyes. "Robin!" Starfire said with a big smile going across her face.

She sat him up in a sitting position on the floor and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?", Raven asked putting a hand on his shoulder. She had just pulled her hood down off her head because they were not in battle.

"Yea, I'm fine", Robin said looking at her. "Where is Slade?" he asked suddenly.

Starfire stopped hugging him and sat down next to him."We do not know, when we came in here we did not see him anywhere" Starfire answered.

"We need to find him and stop him", Robin said trying to stand up.

He was still weak from being electrocuted so he had some difficulty. Raven made him sit on the floor again. "After what happened to you I suggest you rest", Raven said sternly.

"I can't rest now, Slade could be anywhere and we need to stop him", Robin said trying to stand up again only to be stopped by Starfire.

"Chill man, we'll find Slade you can't fight right now", Cyborg said.

"My I'm touched, you all are so desparate to see me", Slade said coming out of hiding once again.

"Slade!" all the Titans said at that same time.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy charged at Slade. Starfire stayed at Robin's side to protect him. She lit up her starbolts so she was ready to attack if Slade came near. Slade dodged Cyborg and Raven's attacks and Beast Boy's rino charge. He jumped up on a stack of crates and took out the weapon he had used to zap Robin. Raven tried to use her powers to take the weapon out of his hand. "Azarath Metrion", Raven said, but before she could finish her spell , Slade pushed a different button on the side of the the weapon and zapped Raven.

Red electricity came out of it this time.When she got hit she stopped flying and fell to ground with Slade still zapping her. After a few seconds the energy hitting Raven branched off hitting Cyborg, but still hitting Raven. The energy then branched off of Cyborg hitting Starfire. This went on until all the Titans were being zapped with the energy all branching off one another. This had happened so fast that no one had time to react or dodge the beam.

After another few seconds Slade stopped zapping them. All the Titans fell to the ground once Slade stopped. Slade went over to his computer that was in the room and activated the self-destruct sequence. A count down appeared on the screen and the the room started to flash with a red light. He then quickly ran out of the room.

**Wow, that was a long chapter compared to my other chapters. Anyway keep on reading it, I'll update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4, feel free to review (no flames please).**

**Chapter 4**

A few moments after Slade left the Titans slowly stood up. Noticing that the room was flashing red Cyborg ran over to the computer. "Guys, Slade has activated the self destruct sequence and I can't deactivate it! We need to get out of here fast, we only have three minutes!" Cyborg said quickly.

Right after Cyborg said this a nearby crate turned black with dark energy and exploded. No one seamed to notice this however.

"Titans run!", Robin said and they all started to run out of the room to the hallway.

"Wait, Raven can you teleport us out of here?" Beast Boy asked looking at Raven.

Raven nodded, she had her hood back over her head. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", Raven chanted, but nouthing happened.

"My powers arn't working", she said looking worriedly down at her hands.

"Fine, we'll run then", Robin said.

They all stated to run once again down the hallway. Robin was having trouble keeping up, so Starfire stopped running and went over to him to carry him. She tried to fly but couldn't so she ran still carrying Robin. Beast Boy tried to turn into a faster animal but couldn't. "Dude, my powers arn't working either", he said still running.

When they got to the top of the concrete stairs found that the entrance was blocked by large rocks. Cyborg tried to blast the rocks out of the way with his sonic cannon, but found that he was unable to. He got very angry and frustated. Suddenly the rocks turned black with dark energy and crumbled into dust. Not having time to figure out what happened they ran through the entrance. They ran through the main part of the warehouse and outside. The Titans ran behind a nearby building for protection. About three seconds later the warehouse exploded, but they were safe behind the building.

"That was close", Raven said.

"Let's get back to the Tower, we need to find out where Slade is and figure out why you guys are having power problems", Robin said.

The others nodded and they all headed back to the Tower. The Titans left not knowing that standing on top of the building they were hiding behind was Slade. He was listening to every word of their conversation. After they left he said, "Excellent, all according to plan".

When they got back to the Tower they went into their living room. Robin went over to the computer and tried to track Slade. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire talked to each other trying to figure out why their powers didn't work. Cyborg went to his room and went on the computer in there trying to figure out why his sonic cannon or any of his others abilities were not working.

After an hour Robin still could not find Slade. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire were still unsure about their powers and Cyborg still had not come out of his room. Then all of a sudden Cyborg came in the room. "Did you find out anything?" Robin asked giving up trying to find Slade for the moment.

"I didn't find out why my abilities arn't working, but I do have a theory on why they arn't working. I found some info on the weapon Slade used", Cyborg answered.

"What does it do?", Raven asked.

"It's a new weapon, just invented and only one exists so far. It it can do many things like shoot electricity which Robin found out the hard way. But what I think whathe hit all of us with was the switching ray, another thing the weapon can do", Cyborg said.

"Switching ray?", Starfire asked confused.

"Yes", Cyborg continued. "The ray can switch abilities and/or powers with another person that is nearby. Since were all near each other and all got hit I think that all our powers and abilites got switched with each other".

"Dude, so you're saying we all have each other's powers!" Beast Boy said shocked.

"Yea I think so", Cyborg replied.

"So who has who's power?" Robin asked.

"I guess we will just have to figure it out", Raven said.

Robin slammed his fist hard on the coffee table in frustation. When his fist came in contact with the table it broke in half, but Robin was so angry he didn't notice. "Woah!" the other Titans said seeing this.

"As if Slade hasn't doon enough to us he has to go and do this!" Robin said.

Then all of a sudden his eyes started to glow green. Even though he was wearing a mask his eyes could be seen glowing and it lit his whole mask up. "Robin, I think you have my powers", Starfire said staring at him.

"What?" he asked and his eyes stopped glowing green and went back to normal.

"I think you have my powers", she repeated. "You have shown signs of super strength", she said pointing at the destroyed coffee table. "And your eyes were just glowing green", she continued.

Robin had a very surprised look on his face. He then walked over to the sofa and picked it up with one hand. "Wow, you're right Star I do have your powers", he said and then put the sofa back down.

"Hmm..., I wonder who's power I've got", Starfire said.

Even though she knew that she could not shoot starbolts. She put her hands out in frount of her and tried to shoot starbolts to see what would happen. When she did this blue sonic cannon blasts came out of her hands. The blast shot very fast and hit the wall almost hitting Beast Boy. Beast Boy had very quickly dodged the blast by doing three back flips to get out of the way. "Wow Star, you have my abilities!" Cyborg said surprised.

"Whoh, I could never do back flips before, and since when did I have such quick reflexes", Beast Boy said looking at his hands.

"Sweet!" he said realizing what this ment and looking over at Robin.

Robin was also staring at Starfire in surprise at her new powers. "Hey Robin, I think I have your alsome kung-fu/combat abilities", said Beast Boy.

He then started punching the air like he was hitting an invisible punching bag."So if I have Star's powers, Beast Boy has my abilities, and Star has Cy's abilities, what do you guys have?" Robin asked looking at Raven andCyborg.

"I don't know, argh this really confusing!" Cyborg said throwinghis handsup in the air in frustation and anger.

When he did this his hands got surounded with dark energy just like when Raven used her powers (before their powers got switched).

When this happened the nearby destroyed coffee table turned black and shoot up into the air. It then fell hitting the ground and breaking even more.

"I'm going to make a crazy guess and say that Cyborg has my powers", Raven said. "That means, sigh..., I have Beast Boy's powers", she continued.

Hearing this Beast Boy fell to the ground laughing and Cyborg laughed too. When Cyborg started laughing there was a little flash of dark energy and Starfire was accidentally shot several feet in the air. Robin ran over and caught her right before she hit the floor."Opps, sorry Star", Cyborg said looking embarassed.

"Now that you have my powers you need to control your emotions" Raven said looking at Cyborg. "Great, now I get to take Beast Boy's job and turn into a bunch of annoying animals", she mumbled sarcastically looing away.

"How are we to get our powers back?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

"I think I can reverse this if I can get that weapon. However we're going to have to steel it from Slade first", Cyborg said.

"I know that in order to do that we'll have to fight Slade and probably his robots. Let's go to the training room and try and get used to our new powers", Robin said.

Meanwhile Slade was at his new hideout looking at his army. His army contained hundreds of his monstrs and his monsters: Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus. "Excellent, now is the time to attack", he said.

**Sorry I know this chapter didn't have as much suspense, but I try. Plase keep reading I'll writethe next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I had computer problems. **

**Ok, if you are confused on who has what power here is a guide.**

**Robin: Starfire's powers **

**Starfire: Cyborg's abilities **

**Beast Boy: Robin's kung fu/combat abilities**

**Raven: Beast Boy's powers**

**Cyborg: Raven's powers**

**I hope you like humor because you will find some in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

The Titans now needed to get used to their new powers, so they went to the training room inside the tower. The training room is very large with a high ceiling. There is training things in the room like punching bags, treadmills, targets to shoot at, and really big weights. **(If you see the begining of the episode "Only Human" you will get to see more of what the training room looks like). **"Let's tell each other how to control each others powers", Raven said.

"Good idea", Robin said . He then took off his yellow belt with his weapons in it and handed it to Beast Boy. "I can't believe I'm saying this but here Beast Boy, right now you will need this more than I do", Robin said.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up when he saw Robin handing him his belt. "Dude are you serious? I've always wanted to wear this belt!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "Can I wear a set of your uniform too and be Beast Boy Wonder?", he asked hopefully.

"Just take the belt", Robin said still handing it to him.

"Oh, okay", Beast Boy said sounding a little disappointed, but still happy that he got to wear Robin's belt.

He then quickly took off his grey belt and threw it aside and put Robin's on.

"Be careful, those weapons can be very dangerous if you don't use them correctly. I should give you some lessons", Robin said.

"Dude relax, I can totally handle it", Beast Boy said .

He then took out a small round bomb and started throwing it up about two feet up in the air and catching it, trying to look like he was a professional. When he did this a little red light on the bomb started flashing because it was about explode. Seeing this Robin quickly grabbed the bomb out of Beast Boy's hand and threw it high strait up in the air. The bomb then did a little explosion but without hurting anyone or destroying anything. Robin then looked over at Beast Boy glaring at him. "Okay, maybe I do need some lessons", Beast Boy said blushing.

While this was going on Cyborg was talking to Starfire about her new powers. "Okay looks like to shoot your sonic cannon all you have to do is try and shoot starbolts", Cyborg said. "If I am correct you should be able to also shoot missiles from your hands, why don't you try".

"Okay, I shall try", she said.

She then put her hands out in frount of her pointing them at a stuffed punching bag that was shaped like a person with a bullseye on it. After a few seconds out shot missiles out of nowhere out the palms of the hands. The missiles were small and silver with Cyborg's blue mechanical design on them. She shot four missles and they flew towards the target hitting it and the punching bag exploded. "Wow, good job Star", Cyborg said looking impressed.

Raven walked over to Beast Boy and Robin. Robin was showing him how to use his weapons safely. Beast Boy didn't have trouble aiming bombs but when he tried to throw birderangs he did terribly. Every time he threw one it would fly out several feet. It would then spin, turn and fly right back at him where it would hit him in the face and he would fall to the ground. He was lying on his back from being hit by oneagain when Raven walked up to him. She held out her hand to help him stand up. He took her hand and stood up. "Nice job with that birderang", Raven said slightly smiling.

"Well, I'm still getting used to it", Beast Boy said blushing.

He then took out the bo-staff and started to spin it like Robin always does. After he spun it a few times he hit himself in the head with it. "I came over here because you never bothered to tell me how to use your powers", she still smiling in amusement.

"Oh yea ", he said just remembering. "First you think about the size of the animal. Then you think what animal you want to be. If you want to turn into an elephant you would think big, then elephant. Or if you wanted to be a flying or swimming animal you would think fly, then the animal or swim, then the animal, get it?".

"I guess", she said and the walked away to go practice.

When she walked away Robin continued to teach Beast Boy. He also helped him get used to his new combat abilities. Raven walked away from everyone to a different part of the room so she could have some space. She tried to turn into an eagle, she thought eagle, then fly. Instead of an eagle she turned into an elephant. Instead of a green elephant like when Beast Boy changed she was purple. She tried to turn back into human but didn't know how. She then walked over to Beast Boy as an elephant. She walked up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head with her trunk knocking him to the ground and making argry elephant noises. Beast Boy stood up and turned around. He started laughing very hard seeing her. Raven then rapped her trunk around Beast Boy's ankle and picked him up so that he was dangling upside down. When Cyborg saw this he started laughing hard. He accidentally shot Starfire up in the air again with dark energy. He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. "Sorry Star", he said putting her down so she was standing up.

"Please stop doing that Cyborg", Starfire said.

Raven was still dangling Beast Boy upside down and glaring at him. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you how to turn into a human. Put me down and I'll tell you", he said getting dizzy from all the blood running to his head.

Raven could not tell Beast Boy this because she could not talk as an animal but luckily Beast Boy figured it out. Raven put him back on the ground so that he was lying on the ground. He slowly stood up still being dizzy and looked up at Raven. "You think normal, then human", he said.

She did so and instantly turned back into her human self again. "That was fun", Raven said sarcastically. "Next time you tell me how to do something be sure to give me _all_ the directions", she said.

Beast Boy started to blush and said, "So, were you trying to turn into an elephant?".

"No", she answered.

"You must not of concentrated enough and if you think about what animal before the size or ability it won't work right", he explained.

Raven nodded and walked away to practice some more. After an hour of practice half of them were still no where near ready to fight anyone. Starfire had pretty much mastered her new powers and had little difficulty controling them. Beast Boy was getting much better thanks to Robin helping him. Robin had still not yet tried to control his powers because he was so busy teaching Beast Boy. Raven had no trouble turning into swiming animals and small animals. She did however still have trouble with flying and big animals. Cyborg did not have any practice with his powers either because he was helping Starfire. Raven had decided to stop practicing and go teach Cyborg to control his powers. She first tried to teach him how to fly."The key is to focus, don't have any powerful emotions, and say the three words I always say", she told him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinnoes", he said.

When he said this he flew backwards and hit the wall. "First of all you didn't focus. Second it's Zin_thos_ not Zin_noes,_ you have to say the words right", Raven said walking over to Cyborg.

"Okay, I'll try again", he said and walked away from the wall. He stood up strait and said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos".This time he shot straight up in the air like a rocket very fast. When he collided with the ceiling he burst through it disappearing and leaving a hole in the ceiling. Raven looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "This is going to take a while", she said glumly.

When Cyborg burst through the ceiling, he stopped shooting up in the air and stayed on the floor above the training room floating a few feet above the floor. He landed on the floor and headed for the stairs to go back down to the training room. Since his body was made of metal it didn't hurt him when he burst through the ceiling.When he got back in the room Raven looked over at him. "Okay you definatly need to practice and focus more", she said.

Robin had decided to let Beast Boy practice by himself for a while. He wanted to start practicing with his powers. He walked over to Starfire who was blasting targets with her sonic cannon. When she saw him walking over she stopped and turned to look at him. "Hey Star, will you help me learn how to control my powers?", he asked her.

"Of coarse Robin!" she said excitedly. "I shall first show how to shoot starbolts. Try and let go of your emotions and feel the righteous fury".

Robin knew that the fury part would be no problem, but the no emotions part he knew he would have trouble with. He stood the with his eyes closed concentrating hard. After about half a minute he opened his eyes. They were once again glowing green and could be seen glowing through his mask. His hands also started to glow and had green starbolt orbs around them. "Robin, you have done it", she said happily.

He turned off his power by stop feeling fury, he then smiled.

"Wow I did do it, I thought it would be much harder", he said.

Robin then walked over to a target standing several feet from it. He turned on this powers again finding it to be easier to do this time. He threw a starbolt at the target hitting it right in the middle of it an causing it to explode. Starfire clapped her hands happily. "Glorious, I shall now teach you how to fly", she said .

"Uhh, okay", Robin said and walked over to her.

"It is quite easy, you think of something happy and joyful. Perhaps kittens or flowers or the laugher of children.", said Starfire.

Robin closed his eyes and thought of something happy. He then shot straight up in the air like Cyborg did. He kept flying up not able to control it until he hit the ceiling but not bursting through it. When he hit the ceiling he stopped and floated just below the ceiling rubbing his head. Starfire gasped when she saw him hit the ceiling. "Robin, you are alright?" she called up to him.

"Yea, I'm fine", he answered.

Robin then started floating down towards the floor. "Perhaps that _too_ happy, what was your joyous thought?" she asked him when he landed on the ground.

"Oh, you know just happy", he said and started to blush.

"Please tell me Robin I wish to know your joyful thought", she said.

"Okay", he said and took a deep breath and said quietly, "I imagined us kissing one day".

He then started to blush even more. Her eyes went wide and then she hugged him. "Oh Robin, I very much like that joyful thought!" she said happily.

When she pulled away from the hug she kissed Robin on the cheek. His eyes went wide in shock after she did this. After a second he quickly started to fly up in th air due to his happy thoughts. Starfire jumped up and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back to the ground to keep him from hitting the ceiling again. She then did a little giggle and looking at him imagining her kissing him.

Meanwhile Slade's army of robots and his monsters were ready to attack. They were heading towards the police station to attack the police so that they could not contact the Titans. "Finally I shall take over this city and the Titans will not be able to stop me", Slade said as he was leading his army.

**Wow that was a long chapter. I had a lot of details I wanted to put in there so it took me a while to write it. If you are looking for more romance don't worry there will be more. Please keep reading and reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have been very busy.**

**Chapter 6**

Slade and his army arrived at the police station. They blew up one of the walls and all walked inside. They all started to attack the surprised police. One of the officers picked up the phone on a table in an attempt to call the Titans. He couldn't however because one of the robots shot the phone out of his hand with a laser gun and attacked the officer. After all the police were captured they were put in the prison cells and locked in them so they couldn't get out.

Meanwhile the Titans were still practicing with their powers. They were unaware of the attack at the police station. Robin was lifting weights using the super heavy weight machine. Since he never had super strength before he was never able to use the super heavy weight machine before. He found that he could lift a very heavy amount of weight. Starfire still had super strength because she had Cyborg's abilities and his abilities involved super strength. However Robin's super strength was much stronger. Starfire was using another weight machine next to Robin's.

Thanks to Raven's help Cyborg could make objects float using his new powers, but only for a short time. He could also fly but with some difficulty. Right now he was practicing by himself by making training objects float several feet in the air and putting them back on the ground trying not to let them fall to the ground.

Beast Boy was helping Raven practice with her powers by telling her to change into different animals.

"Ok, mouse," he said.

When she heard this she turned into a small purple mouse.

"Good, now turn into a salmon," said Beast Boy.

Raven then turned into a salmon and was flipping as a fish out of water on the floor before turning back into human.

"Ok, rhino," he said.

Raven still had trouble with big animals and flying animals. Instead of a rhino she accidentally turned into an octopus.

"Nice rhino Raven," Beast Boy said laughing.

Raven used one of her eight tentacles and wrapped it around Beast Boy's neck.

"Ahh, sorry Raven," he said starting to choke.

Beast Boy then tried to pull to tentacle off but the suction cups on the tentacle were stuck to his neck. When he managed to pul the tentacle off Raven turned back into human.

"Don't worry about it Raven I used to have trouble turning into big animals too. You'll get the hang of it," Beast Boy said while rubbing his neck with his hand.

Robin had walked away from the weight machine and was standing in the middle of the room getting everyone's attention. "We haven't checked on the city in a while we should make sure that everything is okay. If there is any problems we'll be more ready because we did some training", he said.

"Yea, but we could still use some practice", Cyborg said.

"I know, and if there is no trouble in the city we can come back and practice more", Robin said.

They all nodded in agreement and headed to the roof of the tower. When they got to the roof they went to the edge and looked over at the city. They all gasped at what they saw. From the tower they could see parts of the city having a series of explosions, smoke rising to the sky, and the could hear people screaming.

"I'm going took make a crazy guess and say that the city needs our help", said Raven.

"Let's go!" Robin said.

When they crossed the water and arrived at the city there were people screaming and running in every direction as Slade's robots chased them. When the robots saw the Titans they all started to run away from them in the same direction. "Titans go!" Robin shouted as they chased after the robots.

Robin was flying instead of running and was shooting starbolts at the runaway robots. Starfire was shooting sonic cannon blasts while running and the others continued to chase the robots. Robin and Starfire managed to hit some of the robots causing them to explode. The robots that didn't get hit kept running. They went around a corner where there was a long line of buildings close together and nowhere to escape. The group of robots hit a dead end. The Titans ran up to them and stood several feet away from them getting ready to attack. Suddenly a few hundred more robots along with Slade's three monsters suddenly appeared at the top of the buildings and jumped to the ground behind the Titans. The Titans were now surrounded by robots.

Slade was watching the Titans be surrounded by his army from the top of a building. "Well Titans, it looks like you've fallen into my trap", he said.

**Oh no! What will happen? You will just have to wait and find out. I know this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to finish it quickly so you could read it. I will try and update soon. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said before I'm sorry it has been taking me so long to update. I still have been very busy. I have noticed that less people have been writing new stories and updating their stories for Teen Titans. Don't lose interest fellow Fan Fiction writers and readers! Teen Titans is still a great show!** **That is a fact, but in my opinion it is the _best_ show!**

**Chapter 7**

Everywhere the Titans looked there were robots surrounding them. They could also see Slade's three monsters, Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus in the crowd of robots. The Titans were a little concerned because they knew it would be difficult to fight Slade's army with their new powers. "Looks like didn't have a short supply of robots after all," said Cyborg.

"Let's just get this over with so we can get that weapon and switch our powers back," Raven said impatiently.

Right after she said this the army started to come closer and getting ready to attack the Titans. Once the robots began to do this the Titans attacked them. Robin shot his laser eyes at the robots cutting about ten of them in half (even though he was wearing his eye mask he could still use his laser eyes without affecting his mask). Starfire was shooting robots with her sonic cannon and destroying many of them. Beast Boy was fighting against Cinderblock, Raven was facing Plasmus, and Cyborg was facing Overload.

Cinderblock tried to punch Beast Boy but he dodged the punch by quickly doing a back flip. Beast Boy then reached in Robin's belt and took out several small silver pellets and throw them at Cinderblock's face. The pellets went off causing a lot of bright light causing Cinderblock temporarily unable to see. Beast Boy took advantage of the moment and took out the bo-staff and jumped up hitting Cinderblock in the face causing to fall back wards on his back. Beast Boy landed back on the ground somewhat cat-like. "Dude these new abilities are alsome!" he said happily. Right after he said that a group of robots jumped down behind him and Cinderblock stood so he had to continue fighting.

Plasmus tried to shot Raven with blobs of goo. Raven turned into a purple rabbit and started running towards Plasmus still dodging the blobs of goo being thrown at her. She found it to be much easier to dodge because she was so fast and small. When she got up to Plasmus and concentrated hard. After a second she turned into a purple rhino (all the animals she turns into are purple) and hit Plasmus with her horn causing him to fall over. She still had trouble with big and flying animals so she could only be them for a short time. Right after she hit Plasmus she turned back into human. Plasmus stood up looking more angry and grabbed Raven. Before she had time to react he threw her in the air. She was thrown up very high then started fall fast. Raven tried hard to turn into something that could fly. After she fell for a few seconds she managed to turn into a butterfly and was flying in circles over Plasmus. Plasmus was angrily trying to catch the annoying little butterfly. 'Great I'm a stupid little butterfly, why couldn't I turn into something like an actual raven', she thought angrily to herself.

Cyborg was having some trouble with Overload. Overload attacks very fast and Cyborg still had difficulty controlling his powers. Overload shot another electric blast at Cyborg and he managed to put up a black energy shield around himself to protect himself from the attack. Cyborg then summoned some near by trash cans and threw them at Overload. When the trash cans hit Overload they made a little explosion but not hurting him at all. Overload then hit Cyborg with one of his electric arms causing Cyborg fly off his feet and hit the wall of a near by building. After hitting the wall he quickly got back on his feet and was facing Overload. Cyborg flew up in the air and started hitting Overload with zaps of dark energy from his hands.

Robin and Starfire had defeated almost all of the robots. Robin was using laser eyes, starblolts, using super strength to pick up heavy things and throwing it at them, and using his super strength to tear the robots apart. Starfire was doing the same thing only not using starbolts and lasers eyes. Instead she used her sonic cannon blasts and her missiles. Finally when all the robots were beaten Robin turned to Starfire. "Great work Starfire," he said.

"Thank you Robin, I could not have done it without your assistance," she said blushing.

When he saw her blush he too started to blush a little. He then snapped back into reality after a moment when he remembered about his other friends. "Let's go help the others," he said.

Starfire nodded in agreement and they ran over to help their friends defeat the monsters. Once all three were defeated the Titans were pretty tired out. "Good work team, now let's go find Slade," said Robin.

They then left the area they were fighting in to continue their search for Slade.

**I hoped you liked chapter 7. I think it had enough action what do you think? Please review, the more reviews I get the more eager I am to continue the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating, I had a HUGE writers block. I'm sure some of you writers know what that feels like. **

**Chapter 8**

The Titans' first thought of where Slade could be was near where they were fighting his army. For about a half hour they all split up and searched the area around there. They then all meet at a top of a building. "Slade could be anywhere by now, we'll never find him!" Cyborg said and slammed his fist on the edge of the building in frustration.

"Well if Slade is trying to take over the city then we know that he didn't leave the city", said Raven.

"Good point Raven, and since we know here then he might be causing trouble in another part of the city. Let's split up again and call on our communicators if we find him", said Robin.

The Titans then split again and each searched different parts of the city. Robin remembered how Slade had brought them to one of the warehouses at the docks he decided to search there. Just because Slade hade brought him there before he decided to check the warehouse at pier 41 first. **(This is from the episode Apprentice part 1 if you are not sure what I'm talking about). **

He flew in front of the entrance of the warehouse and broke down the door using his starbolts and walked inside. It was dark inside so he lit up one of his hands creating a bright green light. Like the other warehouse this one also had a lot of crates in the large room. "Clever Robin, I had a feeling that you would come and look for me here", Slade said walking out of the shadows.

Robin instantly shot Slade with his laser eyes causing Slade to fly backwards and hit the wall. He quickly got up and took out his weapon and pointed it at Robin. It was set for electricity again so he fired an electric beam at Robin. He dodged it by flying up in the air.

The battle went on for several minutes will them both just barely dodging each other's attacks. Robin was unable to call the others because he was in the middle of a battle. Then Slade managed to hit Robin with electricity. He was shocked an fell to the ground from being several feet in the air.

Slade did an evil little laugh happy that he was able to knock Robin out. He walked over to Robin who was still lying on the ground. When Slade was a foot away from him Robin suddenly quickly got up and grabbed the weapon from Slade. Robin had pretended to be unconscious to get Slade off guard. Before he had time to react Robin shot Slade with his laser eyes again knocking him to the ground. The angry Slade quickly got up and tried to punch Robin. Robin dodged the punch by flying up in the air again. He took the weapon and fired the weapon at Slade hitting him with electricity knocking Slade out for real.

Robin took advantage of the moment and took out his communicator to call the others before Slade woke up. "Titans I found Slade and I got the weapon. I'm at pier 41, hurry so we can put Slade in jail", he told the others then closed the communicator and waited for them to arrive.

After about five minutes Slade began to wake up. After he realized where he was he looked over at Robin. "This isn't over Robin!", he said and started to run towards him.

"It is now Slade", Robin said and hit him with the weapon again and knocked him out again. "I wouldn't mind doing that a few more times", he said and then laughed.

A few minutes later the other Titans arrived. Starfire ran up to Robin and hugged him causing him to blush. "Robin you are alright!" she said happily.

"Good work man!", said Cyborg.

When Starfire stopped hugging him Robin walked over to Cyborg and handed him the weapon. "Cyborg I need you to set this so we can switch our powers back", he said.

While Cyborg was doing that Robin went and got several metal bars and bent them around Slade so he was tied up with metal bars and couldn't move when he woke up. "I'm done let's switch us back", said Cyborg. No one objected, they all preferred their original powers.

Everyone then stood near Cyborg who was pointing the weapon at himself. When he fired it instead of a red beam a blue beam came out and hit Cyborg. It branched off Cyborg and hit the others also. After a few seconds Cyborg stopped zapping them and let go of the trigger. It didn't hurt them like it did before so they didn't fall to the ground. "Did it work?" Beast Boy asked looking at his hands.

Right after he said this Cyborg sneezed causing a big starbolt explosion knocking everyone to the ground. After that happened Robin's hands started to glow with dark energy. There then was a flash of black energy and Starfire who was right next to him was shot a few feet in the air. Robin quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "Sorry Starfire", he said.

"I'm guessing that it didn't work", said Raven.

"Why am I always the one to be shot up in the air with Raven's powers?" Starfire asked.

After a few more tries Cyborg managed to switch everyone's powers back to normal. They then took a very angry Slade to jail and freed the police. They then searched the city and destroyed the rest of his army patrolling the city.

Finally the exhausted Titans returned home.

**I hope you liked chapter 8. There is one more chapter after this one so don't think that the story is finished. Again sorry for the slow updating. I would like some more reviews please. Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I have been on two vacations these last few weeks (not kidding). These vacations have isolated me from my computer or any other computer.**

**Chapter 9**

The Titans all went to bed early that night because they were all really tired. The next day Robin woke up very early. He often did because he liked to go on the roof of the Tower and watch the sun rise.

When he got to the roof he was surprised to see that someone else on the roof. He was usually the only one who got up this early. He walked closer to them and saw that it was Starfire. She was sitting on the edge of the Tower with her feet dangling off the edge and was watching the sunrise.

Robin was glad that it was her, he always loves talking to her. He walked up to her and said, "Hey Star."

Starfire looked up at him and smiled as he sat down next to her and sat in the same sitting position. "Hello Robin", she said.

"I'm surprised you're up so early. I'm usually the only one to be awake at this time", said Robin.

"I'm just doing some thinking", she answered.

"Are you thinking about the weird adventure we just had?" he asked her.

"It was quite strange and different how all of our powers were switched." she agreed.

"You know I wasn't kidding when I said that it is awesome how you shoot starbolts and that you are the strongest girl ever", he told her.

She smiled at him, she always loved it when he complimented her. "I especially know that now because I got to try your powers", he continued. "The best part of this adventure I thought was when I took Slade down and we took him to jail".

"Actually Robin I was not thinking about that adventure when you asked me what I am thinking about", she said.

"Oh, then what were you thinking about?", Robin asked.

"Well I was thinking about before that happened when we almost kissed before Beast Boy did the interruption." she said and started to blush a little.

Robin also began to blush when he remembered that. Starfire had decided not to ask this time and leaned towards Robin hoping that he would kiss her. Robin really wanted to and decided to and kissed her. After a minute they parted lips. "Robin did you say that the boy and girl in that movie loved each other?", she asked.

"Yes I did", he answered. He felt his heart beating fast ever since she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you then Robin", she said.

Robin had a shocked but happy look on his face and he felt his heart beating twice as fast than it already was. He then said, "I love you too Starfire".

She had a huge smile on her face when he told her this. She also felt her heart beating fast. They then moved in and kissed again.

When they were done kissing Starfire leaned against Robin's shoulder and Robin had his arm around her as they continued to watch the sunrise together.

For the next few hours they stayed on the roof and talked happily together. Then when they both realized that they were hungry they stood up and held hands as they walked in the Tower to get breakfast.

_The End _

**Well that's the end (duh), I really hoped you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me what you think but be nice. I'm planning on writing another story soon. **


	10. Teen Titans Movie Info

**This is newl update information about the Teen Titans movie. If you haven't already seen it you absolutely HAVE to. It is soooo good. I love it and never get tired of watching it. **

**Here is a summary I read describing the movie.**

_**When a high-tech ninja attacks Titans Tower, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg spring into action. Robin finds out that the ninja was sent by a mysterious and menacing Japanese criminal known Brushogun, and the Teen Titans travel to Tokyo to track the villain down**_

**Other things about the movie:**

**The movie has full orchestra music, unlike the regular episodes.**

**Is about 75 minutes long.**

**Is the first TT movie (I already knew that but I wanted to make sure that you knew).**

**Has Robin and Starfire romance in it (Yah!). **

**I don't want to tell you any more about it because it would just spoil it for you. They are not sure if they want to make another one so let's all buy lots of copies of the DVD to show them how popular it is.**

**Thank you for your time and I hope you like the movie.**

**In other movie news, I heard that there will another Teen Titans movie coming out in 2008. Although it has nothing to do with the cartoon series it has characters from the original comic series. **

**More information about it:**

**Is called ****The Judas Contact**

**Is a live action movie**

**Is most like TT season 2**

**Involves Terra betraying the Titans and working for Slade**

**Is kinda kept simple so there will be no Jerico in it**

**Is coming to theaters**

**Is 72 minutes long**

**Is rated PG-13**

**There is also a Doom Patrol movie being made but I don't have anymore info about it other than it is also going to theaters.**

**That's all the info I have right now so see-ya**

**P.S. If you haven't read Switched-My Story than you should read it. It has become quite popular and has been put on the favorites list by many people. To see information about my other Teen Titans and Danny Phantom stories check out my profile.**


End file.
